Truth or Dare
by cityofclockworkstars
Summary: With no inspiration, Dan decides to film a Truth or Dare video because the plans keep asking. But will the last question make things clearer or create even more confusion?


Truth or dare

After lying face down on our hallway carpet for the last three days trying to get some inspiration, I decided to film another truth or dare video. I didn't particularly want to, but I hadn't uploaded a video in about a month and people were constantly asking me when I would. So I guessed a crappy video was better than no video, right?

I tweeted, asking people to send in truths and dares and within minutes thousands of tweets were streaming in, ranging from truths like 'who's your crush' (like wtf I'm not 12) to dares like 'go out naked in the street' (hahahahaha nope.)

I set up my camera and got out my laptop, scrolling through the endless supply of tweets. So many people wanted to contribute, and I felt bad ignoring most of them, but it wasn't physically possible to include every one. I didn't know how to choose, and at that moment Phil walked in the door.

"Phil! Get in here now!" I shouted, shoving my computer in his face when he walked in. "Choose some!"

He laughed and sat down on my bed. I could smell his aftershave, and I breathed in, the scent making me go all warm and fuzzy. I closed my eyes, but then snapped myself out of it, telling myself that it was only the smell I liked, not the fact it was Phil wearing it. He looked up in surprise when the camera bleeped to indicate it was filming. "Oh, you're filming!"

"You're in my video you spork!" I shook my head and sat down next to him on the bed. I secretly preferred filming videos with Phil because he made them more fun and I enjoyed spending time with him. "Ok, first question!"

"Don't you need to introduce us?"

"Nah, I'll film it later. Come on!" I said eagerly, slightly excited for some reason. I bounced up and down on the bed, and then heard a crack. I stopped, and ignored what had happened; hoping that if I didn't think about it my bed would no longer be broken… the logic.

"Ok Dan, first question. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I immediately regretted it as soon as the word came out my mouth. The phans could be weird.

"Wash your hair in mayonnaise." Ah shit, I was right. Of course it'd be weird.

I grimaced, and ran to the kitchen, swiping the mayonnaise off the table. Phil followed me into the bathroom, where I walked into the shower and squeezed a handful of it into my hair. I bent over so I didn't get any of my clothes wet, and turned on the tap, feeling the mayonnaise go all watery and run down my face. I gagged from the smell and feel of the slimy sauce, and trying not to get any in my mouth I washed it out quickly.

I still managed to get some on my shirt, so I took it off and went into my room to put on a new one. Phil followed me, still filming.

"Turn it off!" I laughed as I pulled the tshirt off my head. He pressed the button, and I heard the whirring of the lens as it pulled back into the camera. But he still stood there, watching as I got changed. I made eye contact with him and he coughed awkwardly, his gaze dropping to the floor.

I sat down on the bed and patted the space next to me. He sat fairly close, and I found myself breathing quicker. What was going on? I forced myself to take deeper breaths, and, almost as if he'd noticed my weirdness he jumped straight in with 'Truth or Dare?"

I couldn't deal with another dare, so I picked truth.

"Hands for ears or ears for hands?"

"Hands for ears. Imagine having ears for hands! You literally couldn't do anything…"

This continued for about half an hour, me not taking it very seriously at all. Over half of them would have to be edited out, because of my answers… and the looks I was giving Phil. They were unintentional, but occasionally I found myself staring at him.

"Phil, we should probably stop now. I think I can salvage some decent footage from that mess." I started to get up but then Phil pulled me back down.

"Just one more, Dan. Pleaseeeeeee." Phil whined, giving me puppy eyes. I hated it when he did that, because I got scared at how cute I found it. It scared me, the feelings that surfaced when he did things like that. I didn't understand.

"Ok fine. Dare."

"Close your eyes."

"I'm scared! What are you gonna do? Oh wait I know, it's gonna be something like eat some disgusting food. Or put my hand in something weird. Or…"

I was cut off by Phil's lips against mine. It was sudden, and a shock, and I froze. He pulled back and began to run off but I pulled him back.

"I'm so sorry Dan I know you'll hate me and I'll move out if you want me to and I know that you don't feel the same way and…" He looked so upset, so devastated. And it hurt to see him like that. And I realised.

I kissed him back. He tried to pull back but I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. It was so cliché, but I felt fireworks. That sounds stupid, but it just felt so perfect.

We broke it off when we needed air, and sat there, staring at each other.

"I'm confused." Phil broke the silence.

"Same." I ran my hand through my hair awkwardly.

"What does this mean?"  
"I'm not sure."

It went silent again.

"The camera is still filming," I said.

"You might want to edit that out."

And again, silence fell.

Phil started to get up. I grabbed his hand, unsure of what I wanted to say.

He looked at me expectantly.

"We'll figure this out," I told him. He smiled, and left the room, and I lay down on the carpet facing the ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened. All I knew is, it would all be ok. And what I told Phil was true, we would figure it out.


End file.
